omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hounds of Tindalos
Character Synopsis The Hounds of Tindalos are creatures that figure in the 1929 titular story by Frank Belknap Long. Although called hounds, these creatures have no real distinct form, other than a horrid tongue that the use to devour the essence of the living. Long never describes The Hounds of Tindalos, as he like Lovecraft, he explains that the creatures are much too foul to ever be described. One adjective used to describe their shape is “lean.” One word used to describe their personalities is “athirst”. Hounds may appear wherever angles or corners may be found, especially those sharper than 120 degrees. When breaking through into the universe, their arrival is preceded by the appearance of smoke pouring from the corner, followed by their head and body. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, likely High 2-A Verse: '''Cthulhu Mythos '''Name: '''The Hounds of Tindalos '''Gender: Unknown Age: 'Undefinable (Exists beyond time and space, with it being imperfect compared to it’s natural dimension) '''Classification: '''Higher-Dimensional Horrors '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Were the ones behind the protagonist having dreams where they stood in beyond angular space and gazed upon them), Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Travels through angels in space and time, being able to end up at any period of time-space), Poison Manipulation (Capable of releasing an otherworldly poison that is fatal to even smell), Smoke Manipulation (Entrance into the natural universe causes smoke to come from the angel in which they entered), Vibration Manipulation (Caused earth to violent shake upon manifesting in reality), Nonexistent Physiology (The Hounds are described as lacking an essence and are creatures who don’t exist), Absorption (Feeds on creatures by absorbing their essence), Abstract Existenice (The Hounds are described as metaphysical creatures that represent amorality and evil), Void Manipulation (Interacts with other members of it‘s species, who don’t exist. Infinitely weaker characters such as The Nightgaunts can exist in and hunt beings native to nonexistent locations), Non-Corporeal (The protagonist only saw the Hounds for a single moment, and isn't certain if they do have bodies or not), Immortality (Types 1, 5 & 9, The Hounds' lives are another type of life, parallel to the life we know, and will not end, and it lacks the elements needed for death), Avatar Creation (Can manifest itself into lower dimensions). Immunity to Matter Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Described as entities that do not depend for its existence on force and matter) and Death Manipulation (Lacks a concept of death and is akin to a nonexistent creature 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(Their natural residence is within Angular Time, which predates and Exists beyond the time humans perceive. To them, Time is merely an imperfection of their higher dimension and both are identical in existence. States repeatedly that time and motion are merely human illusions that The Hounds are unbound by and transcend) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(To them, time is merely another dimension of space, and both time and motion are nothing but illusions, events that occurred centuries ago on this planet continue to exist in another dimension of space and events that will occur centuries from now exist already, humans just cannot percieve them. The Houds exist in Angular Time, which predates the Curved Time humans exist in) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+, likely High Multiversal+ '(Exists beyond time and space, with them being both illusions and imperfections of their natural, higher dimension. Resides within Angular Space, which exists beyond time and predates the curved time that humanity percieves) 'Durability: Universe Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists beyond all of time and space, with both being indentical and illusions to their existence. Harder to kill due to being nonexistent and lacking a concept of death) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: 'At least '''Multi-Universal '(Capable of interacting with and entering other universes. Can catch beings within a 4th Dimension Universe), likely 'High Multiversal+ '(Exists beyond both time and space, with them being illusions) '''Intelligence: '''Unknown, however sentient to a degree '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot physically enter locations unless there are angles of up to 120 degrees, however, this will only slow them down, and not stop them Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Attack Through Angles:' Can come from anywhere there are angles of up to 120 degrees to attack their prey. *'Drain Essence:' ''The hounds are capable of draining bodily fluids and certain forms of energy from other beings by using their tongues. *'Hunt Through Time:'' ''Basic time is an irrelevant concept to the hounds. Once they have the scent of their target, they will travel through countless aeons of space and time until they reach their target. It is believed to be impossible to escape once the hounds have you in their sights, and anything that can be done to prevent their arrival only delays the inevitable. '''Extra Info: '''The Hounds and their relation to Time *"Time is merely our imperfect perception of a new dimension of space. Time and motion are both illusions. Everything that has existed from the beginning of the world exists now. Events that occurred centuries ago on this planet continue to exist in another dimension of space. Events that will occur centuries from now exist already. We cannot perceive their existence because we cannot enter the dimension of space that contains them. Human beings as we know them are merely fractions, infinitesimally small fractions of one enormous whole. Every human being is linked with all the life that has preceded him on this planet. All of his ancestors are parts of him. Only time separates him from his forebears, and time is an illusion and does not exist.﻿"' The Hounds are the embodiment of Evil and Amorality, of which is all concentrated in their existence *"They are real, Frank. I saw them for a ghastly moment. For a moment I stood on the other side. I stood on the pale gray shores beyond time and space. In an awful light that was not light, in a silence that shrieked, I saw them. All the evil in the universe was concentrated in their lean, hungry bodies. Or had they bodies? I saw them only for a moment; I cannot be certain. But I heard them breathe. Indescribably for a moment I felt their breath upon my face. They turned toward me and I fled screaming. In a single moment I fled screaming through time. I fled down quintillions of years."'' *''"His voice had risen to a scream. "Frank, Frank, a terrible and unspeakable deed was done in the beginning. Before time, the deed, and from the deed—" He had risen and was hysterically pacing the room. "The seeds of the deed move through angles in dim recesses of time. They are hungry and athirst!" / "But they scented me. Men awake in them cosmic hungers. We have escaped, momentarily, from the foulness that rings them round. They thirst for that in us which is clean, which emerged from the deed without stain. There is a part of us which did not partake in the deed, and that they hate. But do not imagine that they are literally, prosaically evil. They are beyond good and evil as we know it. They are that which in the beginning fell away from cleanliness. Through the deed they became bodies of death, receptacles of all foulness. But they are not evil in our sense because in the spheres through which they move there is no thought, no morals, no right or wrong as we understand it. There is merely the pure and the foul. The foul expresses itself through angles: the pure through curves. Man. the pure part of him, is descended from a curve. Do not laugh. I mean that literally."'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Category:Races Category:Monsters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Dogs Category:Hunters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Benders Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 2